Tease
by OogyBoogie
Summary: Or first fanfic Written By: Pein & Akamaru


It starts whit a dark night,  
Konan walks in the hall of the akatsuki hideout.  
She walks through the room of pein and wait.  
The door is opening and pein comes in.  
"Konan what are you doing in my room..??."  
Konan uses her jutsu to strangle pein.  
Pein is now tied up whit paper.  
"Konan what are you doing whit me..??"  
Konan answers: " I can't hold it anymore, I need you now, I wanna have you, So badly.."  
Her fingers slip slowly in the cloak of pein and she starts to moan in peins ear.  
Pein is getting excited.  
Konan is nibbling his ear and pein says:  
"Konan, i want more..Keep on going.."  
Konan opens her cloak and then, pein hears tobi.  
"Quickly"  
He comes off the jutsu of konan and pushes her in the closet.  
Tobi comes in.  
"Domo Pein-sama, do you know where konan is..?? I need to ask her something.."  
"What the hell, Tobi..is she here look then..!!"  
"Ok pein-sama..I will look futher.."  
Pein goes to the closet and waits.  
you can hear his heartbeat.  
He opens the closet, the kakuzu comes in the room.  
Quickly he closes the door again.  
"WHAT IS IT..!!"  
"Deidara is using much clay, it cost the akatsuki funds to much money.."  
"Then says to him that he must buy the cheaper clay.."  
Then was kakuzu leaving the room to and pein and konan are alone again.  
Then pein opens the closet door again and konan stands in front of him whit only wearing panties whit flowers on it.  
The drool is going over her boobs.  
She starts to jump on pein and ripping of his cloak and kissing him so hard, you can't she the tong.  
Pein touching her boobs and playing whit it.  
Konan starts to moan even harder.  
Konan puts her hand inside peins pants and goes up and down.  
Pein is starting to moan and that makes konan going even faster up and down.  
When the moment comes that konan stops and is sitting on pein.  
And pein says: "Oh yes konan, do your thing.."  
Konan starts to move and while moving, pein grabs konans boobs.  
They moan like never before.  
Then konan stops.  
"Nani..??" says Pein.  
"Do not dare to tease me, konan..!"  
Konan looked whit her cute eyes and says:  
"Pein-sama, I would never dare to tease you, but now. Kukukuku.."  
_Ninpo Origami Bind Jutsu..  
_And then pein was again tide up.  
"What is this Konan, I am at my moment now.."  
Konan says: "I won't let you off that Easley..I want now more from you, Pein..!!"  
"NANI..!!"  
Pein looked upsed.  
"More..from me..but I've give you things..What should I do more.."  
And then came an playful grin on konan's face.  
"..You know what I mean, Pein-sama.."  
Pein looked at her and then he knows her plan.  
"So you want me to do…IT..whit you…and not you whit me"  
Konan's grin was growing.  
Whit a big grin on her face, she looked pein on a naughty way in his eyes.  
"..Yes pein-sama…That.."  
Pein smirked and kisses her deeply.  
While kissing, konan take her hand out of pein's pants and pulls the pants down.  
Pein stopped whit kissing and looked at her whit an evil smile.  
Konan smiles very naughty back, while she was still sitting on top.  
Pein smiles and kisses her again and pulls her in full length on him and turns her around.  
Now he was on top.  
While kissing he was trying to pull her panties down.  
But then, Someone was banging on the door.  
A shocked Konan and pein where jumping up and seeking wild for their clothes.  
"PEIN-SAMA..GODDAMN.."  
The loud voice of hidan was coming from the other side of the door.  
"Yeah..I'm coming..I'm Coming.."  
Pein was busy to seek his clothes.  
"PEIN OPEN NOW..OR I WILL FUCKING COME IN.."  
Hidan shouted from the other side of the door.  
Pein seeked in his bedroom for his clothes and then.. Hidan opened the door hard and come in.  
He looked angry trough the room and then he saw konan.  
She was standing only in her cloak.  
"..Oh konan-chan..What the fuck are you doing here..?"  
He looked a bit shocked.  
"Err..n..nothing..I was..just…No…I..must to ask pein-sama something.."  
"Yeah..of course..Hmm.."  
He looked suspicios at her.  
A few swetdrops are rolling across konan's face.  
"Yeah..it's really important.."  
She smiled nervous at hidan.  
Hidan looks still suspisios.  
"Hmm..yeah yeah whatever.."  
Konan smiles still nervous  
"But where the fuck is pein then..!!"  
"I'm here..Hidan-kun.."  
Pein walked out of his bedroom and looked at hidan.  
"Pein..tobi blew up the whole kitchen whit deidara's clay..cuz he wanted to cook byhimselve..so now..??"  
"Well..Punish him..but don't kill him.."  
"All right.."  
And then hidan walks away.  
Then pein turns to konan and walks slowy at her and grabbed her slow and soft and pushes against his body and then he kissed her again.  
"Phew..Almost.."  
"Yea.." Says pein whit a grin  
Konan looked at him whit her cute little naughty standing eyes.  
"But it was exicidet to."  
Pein smiled evil and kisses her again and ripped of her cloak.  
While kissing, konan ripped of his cloak and he pushes her on the ground.  
Then he tried again and pull her panties down.  
And konan does the same by him.  
Then pein was kissing her neck, konan shivers and moan.  
"Pein-sama.."  
She speaked soft and slow.  
"I..want you now..i can't hold it..i told you it before..please..take me..now.."  
Pein grins and says:  
"Are you sure..here and now.."  
Konan smiled naughty.  
"Yes pein-sama.."  
And then…It happens …:3 the thing what you imagen when 2 people are lying naked on the floor..  
Muhahahahaha

THE END..or not  
Ku ku ku ku


End file.
